


stargazing

by sol1t41r3



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sol1t41r3/pseuds/sol1t41r3
Summary: “What are you thinking about?” Clementine asks, breaking her train of thought. It doesn’t bother Violet as much as it should have.“School.” replied Violet, wiping her thoughts away with a hard blink and a controlled inhale.Clementine giggles softly, “Makes sense.”
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 52





	stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> still got a soft spot.

“Got room for one more?” A light, teasing voice asks behind her. She turns around to see Clementine, smiling nervously.

Violet shifts to the right, patting the space beside her. The brunette’s face lights up, sitting down next to her, hands wrapped around one knee.

The night is quiet, she could only hear the gentle chirping of crickets and inquisitive hooting of owls hidden in the dark forest.

It’s the most peaceful Violet’s ever felt these past few days, with all the school work and pointless drama stressing her out. She only finds solace at the bell tower which she had made her usual hang-out spot, unbeknownst to the other students.

Except Clementine, of course.

The brunette had only been transferred here a year ago and she’s managed to do what most students couldn’t; squeezed her way through Violet’s walls. Clementine definitely wasn’t a part of the normal bunch. She didn’t look like troubled youth right off the bat, she smiled and her eyes twinkled like Sirius on a clear night. Didn’t look like the troublemaker type like Mitch, or a hothead like Ruby, or a petty poseur like Louis.

At first glance, she just looked like a normal kid. An outlier in Ericson’s ragtag bunch of misfits who were all fucked up in one way or another.

So, it came as a surprise to Violet when she first saw Clementine’s scars.

It was accidental, the blonde was assigned to fetch her from the dorms and she opened the doors while she was changing. Violet’s never really gotten used to knocking, here, anyone could charge into a room without permission. So, if you forgot to lock the door, you’d be in serious danger of being walked in on. (Nothing says ‘Welcome to Ericson’s!’ more than a group of boys busting into your room spraying silly string at each other.)

Embarrassment had flooded through Violet as she quickly looked away. But the initial glance she had of the brunette worried her.

On the other’s chocolate brown skin, raised bits of flesh were clearly seen. It wasn’t self-harm scars but more of abuse scars. But Violet’s known a lot of students who were abuse victims and Clementine was nothing like them. She was almost _chipper_ , if you’d believe it. Well, Clem wasn’t as outgoing as Louis but she socialized easily, always fit in with the crowd like a chameleon. An ability that Violet, at first, envied.

Anyways, after that absolute show of stupidity on Violet’s part, Clementine actually avoided her for a few days. But then she started to come around again.

It was a miracle that Clementine wanted to be her friend even when Violet busted into her room like that.

“What are you thinking about?” Clementine asks, breaking her train of thought. It doesn’t bother Violet as much as it should have.

Mulling over her words, Violet glances at the brunette. Her dark locks were tucked behind her ear, choppy waves that Violet would often stare at if she were in the same class as Clem. She would find herself entranced when observing how every strand curled to create such a pattern.

Sometimes she wonders what it would be like to run her hand through Clementine’s hair. Would the dark curls part under her touch? Would they feel smooth as Violet carded a lanky hand through the waves?

“School.” replied Violet, wiping her thoughts away with a hard blink and a controlled inhale.

Clementine giggles softly, “Makes sense.” The brunette leans back on her palms, the cold cement pressing against her hands.

The autumn wind blows softly, its cold embrace leaking into the heat of Violet’s sleeves.

“By this time, you would see Pisces,” She began, staring up at the vast night sky, “Pegasus, Aries, Perseus…”

“Cassiopeia?” Clementine asks hesitantly, “I’ve forgotten them a bit.”

“That’s alright.” Violet smiles at her, appreciating that the brunette even _tried_ to memorize the countless constellations that sat in the sky every night. Truthfully, Violet doesn’t really memorize them all either. Not everyone’s perfect, she’s realized that the hard way, “Yeah, Cassiopeia is to the east, there.”

She points, recognizing the distinct W-shape of the constellation. Clem hums, squinting her eyes to see better.

“Do you see it?”

“Oh, yeah! I can see the ‘W’,” Her companion says proudly.

Violet chuckles, when they first started stargazing, Clementine didn’t even know how all the stars connected to each other, or the basic constellations. It’s certainly an improvement.

“What else do you see?” She prompts.

Another pondering hum.

“I see… Pegasus. That’s the one with the big square, right?”

“Where?”

“Right there.” Clementine points, Violet follows her tracing of the stars. Sure enough, she was right. Pegasus was sort of smack-dab in the middle of the sky.

Violet turns to her, “Nice. You’re improving.”

“I have a good teacher,” Clem smiles, eyes lighting up in the pale moonlight.

In moments like these, Violet’s heart would skip a beat as her gaze trailed down to the brunette’s upturned lips. What, she would wonder, would it feel like to lean in?

Then she would catch herself before she could do anything. Violet didn’t want to ruin what she had with Clementine; god forbid.

“Damn right.” The blonde states, smiling at the compliment, letting her ego inflate for just this moment because it wouldn’t matter to the both of them.

They lapse into another easy silence, leaving Violet to her own thoughts again. It wasn’t uncommon to have moments like these with Clem, she’s gotten used to it and she appreciates that the brunette respects her personal bubble. But hell, sometimes she finds herself wanting to lean into her, just to feel the warmth of someone else.

Violet’s glad to have the company either way. She’s glad that she let Clementine befriend her, she’s glad to have someone else in this fucked up school.

“Violet…” Clementine began quietly, prompting the blonde to look at her. Clem’s head hung and her hands were squeezed into tight fists.

“I know this isn’t really the right time to talk about it but…” Clem says. “I really _really_ appreciate you for not asking about my… you know…”

“What?” Violet raised an eyebrow.

“My... scars,” murmured Clementine.

 _Oh_.

“Ah, fuck… Well, I don’t… I don’t really have the right to, do I?” Violet tried to keep her voice from shaking.

“Yeah but, anyone else would get curious.”

“Sorry that I’m not as nosy as you thought I’d be.”

Clementine lightly snorted, “But seriously, Vi,” she looked at the blonde with those dark, gold-flecked eyes. She felt more and more enamored, Clem’s eyes were really unlike anything she’s ever seen. It’s as if they were painted, Clem always had this wistful, longing expression in her gaze.

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” Violet sighed, letting her gaze wander; “glad to be the one of the few people who value privacy here at Boarding Hell.”

“I’m glad we’re friends.”

Violet’s head almost _snaps_ back to Clementine, “Oh…”

“Yeah,” Clem smiled at her.

She admits that Clem really has completely brought down Violet’s iron walls, quicker than anyone else.

“I’m glad we’re friends too,” Violet mirrored the other’s smile, albeit bashful.

Violet wonders if she could lean in closer. Clementine looked beautiful in the moonlight and hell; her heart rate was faster than Louis’ blabbermouth.

But Clementine looks away and she does too, fidgeting with her frayed sleeve.

Maybe not now, Violet should just enjoy Clem’s company while she was still here. The stars were beautiful tonight and it was just the two of them, why spoil that?


End file.
